Forgiven
by Ucchan Hibiki
Summary: Its an R&U fic..what else did you expect from me? Short. Cute fluff.


Forgiven  
  
A Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
Notes: I do not own any of the Ranma characters,or Eric Clapton or his songs. No really,I'm holding Eric Clapton hostage in my Basement.. -_-;;   
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*  
"Ukyo!!" Ukyo's heart broke when she heard the angry voice of her ex-fiancé. Ranma stormed through her restaraunt door, leaving the door barely on its hinges. She knew from his walk, his face, his cold blue eyes,that she had done the one thing in the world that he wouldn't let slide. She had almost hurt-no, killed Akane. Ranma shook her by the shoulders, hard, it rattled her teeth. When he was done, he let her crumple on the floor. He wasn't being cruel in his eyes, but how could he know what it felt like to love something you could never have? And Akane...she just looked so, BEAUTIFUL, in her dress,that it hurt. Ranma walked away, out of her restraunt, and out of her life. His last words to her hurt worse then any physical blows she'd ever taken. "As of now, you and me _Ukyo_, are NOT even friends." Ukyo broke down then, letting her tears ebb away.  
  
^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
Ryoga Hibiki trudged through the underbrush,angry as Hell at the one and only Ukyo Kounjii. After all those schemes to get Him and Akane together, She went and tried to KILL her!! His vision blurred, he was so angry,sad,and though he would not let himself believe it, he was sympathizing. He let his anger go then, it formed into a chi ball, A sound like a deep space vacum,then a chi blast that could be seen for miles around,practially all of Nerima saw it. Including Ukyo.   
  
She sighed, was the eternally lost jackass that mad at her too? Her only friend besides Ranma? She broke down again. Laying her head on the counter she thought, She needed a friend,not another enemy that meant something to her. 'Sailing out, from behind the sun, waiting for, my prince to come, praying for the healing rain to restore my soul again...' A male voice sung in her head, she knew it was some forgotten song, one heard long ago,and not paid attention to. But she knew where it came from. It was from that time when Ryoga and her were planning another Akane and Ranma breakup...  
  
{{ Ukyo grinned evily and turned on the radio, sipping the Sprite, she was,just having a good time. Ryoga looked at her, confused. "Karaoke, the Americans do it. You sing along with the song turned down. But first-" She fiddled with the radio, until it worked. "Find a song you know Jackass." Ryoga grinned a fanged grin at her and pulled the radio close to him, and switched a few Channels. He found a song, and bobbed his head to the begining tune. "Its an American songwriter, Eric Clapton, very popular in America." "Ryoga, how do you kn-" "I was there once." "Jackass." But even as she said that,she smiled. He closed his eyes, and Ukyo had a fleeting thought. 'He IS cute...' But it sped away as unexpectedly as it came. He began to sing, Ukyo nearly choked on her cup, 'Where did that Jackass get off with such a nice voice!?'.  
  
"Sailing out, from behind the sun, waiting for my prince to come,  
praying for the healing rain,to restore my soul again."  
"Just a poor lad on the run,how did I get here,  
what have I done?"  
"When will all my hopes arise? How will I know him? When I look  
in my fathers eyes, (Look into my father's eyes) My father's eyes, when  
I look in my father's eyes, yea yea..."  
"Then the light begins to shine, I hear those anceint lullabyes,and as I watch,I   
see him grow, I feel my heart start to, overflow.."  
"Where do I find the words to say, how do I teach him what do we play?"  
"Bit by bit, I realize, thats when I need them, thats when I need my father's eyes"  
"Look into my father's eyes (my father's eyes), Look into my father's eyes.."  
  
Ryoga finished, every bit as slow and sad as the song, Ukyo grinned at him, amazed and awed. A very flushed Ryoga smiled at her, handing the radio to her. "Your turn."}}  
  
Ukyo smiled through her tears, "Thats when I need my father's eyes-" She sang softly. Someone barged through her door then, scaring her, making her jump about three feet.  
  
^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"UKYOOOOOO!!!" An angry voice she knew all to well boomed from her door. She turned to what seemed, in the dark night outside, a living ball of Ki. But she knew the blue ki of course. "Ryoga...please." She whispered softly, She saw the Ki die down to a flicker of dying candle light. Ryoga walked up to her,the anger still playing across his features. She moved as far back as possible, her arms bent back against her counter. Ryoga looked ready to yell her ear off, or perhaps just blast it off instead. "Ukyo,WHY!? Why Akane? What did she do...?" He said in a stern voice, worse then him yelling. "N-nothing...I was _Jealous_ of her." She spat bitterly to the side of her,as if saying the words gave her a sour taste. They most likely did. Ryoga nodded, but wasn't done yet. "If you had been dependable as a friend at _ALL_ Ukyo, you wouldn't have done that, for my sakes,Ranma's,and yours Ukyo.." She let herself drop to the floor in a heap, her brown hair splayed neatly on the tiles, and her tears wetting the floor. "F-fine.." She sniffled. "L-l-leave me like all my other f-f-riends!!" She whispered fiercly. Ryoga squatted, and parted her hair to reveal her face. He gathered her in his arms, and sat back, his back against the counter, and Ukyo against his chest, still sobbing. Ukyo snuggled against his warmth, liking to have her friend hold her, she needed a friend after all. Ryoga blushed, his face turning bright red, but he was content at that moment. A sudden thought popped into his head, he decided to follow it, just this once, if he got killed by Ukyo it would be worth it. He lifted her chin,and pressed his lips to hers. She felt her friend's body against hers,and ultimatly his lips. She was shocked at first,then angry, but the anger quickly subsided as she felt his arms around her. She returned his kiss, it was strange, feeling fangs, but she found she liked it. When he stopped,he sighed,and waited for her to yell or even slap him. But she just smiled. She wasn't mad, he proved to her when he didn't leave her over Akane,that friends can be forgiven.  
  
  
*******************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**********************  
  
Short WAFFY, no beta's. I know it was rushed, but I like it that way. You REALLY have to download Eric Clapton's song to hear Ryoga's voice singing it. Tell me if you downloaded or if you have heard it. Tell me if it fits with Ryoga. Anyway, Read and review!! (kindly)  
  



End file.
